


Red Light (for me)

by coffeeandbeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, competitive chanbaek, love and hate, oblivious chanbaek, royal ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandbeans/pseuds/coffeeandbeans
Summary: Baekhyun hates Chanyeol as much as he loves him.





	Red Light (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to BoA's [Green Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-GaQOypZyo) while you're at it.

 

 

* * *

 

_The more you hate, the more you love._

 

 

 

Huh. My ass.

 

Baekhyun thought as Kyungsoo's words echoed in his mind. It was lunch break and throngs of college students flooded the hallways of the Music and Arts Department. Hoots and cheers were heard as students dumped their books and stuffs in their locker.  The hallway looked like a zoo, with lots of animals, making a fuss as they break out from their respective cages. In their case, it was rowdy undergraduates. Undergraduates who were just let out of their boring classes and were now walking through and fro the corridors—forming circles with their own cliques. Some were waiting in circles for their friends to finish putting away their belongings while others happily marched their way to the cafeteria or to somewhere outside the campus premises to have lunch.

 

"What are you glaring at, baby?" A voice full of smugness quipped.

 

Of course. Of all the time. The major dick then again decided to bother him. He continued to dump his books and focused on getting the ones he will need for his classes that afternoon.

 

"Really now?"

 

He tuned out all the rumblings and closed his locker. He turned the opposite direction and took the long route towards the cafeteria just to have his own peace of mind, but was easily shot down when the major dick continued to follow him. His eyes could have been rolling on the floor by the way he kept on rolling them.

 

"Hey! I am talking to you!"

 

He continued in his pursuit. Baekhyun felt proud for not letting himself be bothered considering that it is hard due to the annoying man’s towering height and deep voice.

 

He just had five more steps before he could enter the cafeteria when he was harshly turned around and dragged to a more secluded area, away from other students' prying eyes. Well, it's no use since everybody was watching them, anyway. They've been, for a long while now.

 

"Let go, Park!" He lashed as he felt the grip on his wrist tightened.  
  


"Chanyeol!" He protested again when his plea fell on deaf ears.  
  


"Chanyeol!"  
  


The said man finally let go of his wrist, but backed him against the wall, hands placed on either side of his head, face dangerously close and violating the universal concept of personal space.  
  


He stammered and hushedly retaliated, "What the hell are you doing Chanyeol?!"  
  


The latter smirked as he saw the flustered face of Baekhyun. This is not the first time things like these happened—it became alarmingly frequent, actually. And Baekhyun hated to admit it, but it always caught him off guard. Not used to anyone initiating skin ships let alone being this close to him. Personal space begs to differ.  Park Chanyeol begs to differ.

 

"What was that?" He playfully said as he moved an inch closer to Baekhyun's space.  
  


"I said, what the hell are you doing?" He repeated, but more hushed this time. Too afraid to cause unforgivable bumping of the lips. He made a purchased on Chanyeol's cardigan to push him away, but his strength is nothing compared to Chanyeol's. Screw Chanyeol for being athletic and for working out.  
  


They've been having this sort of chase ever since their freshman year. He doesn't even have any recollections of how and why this whole fiasco started. He just woke up one day with a very furious giant hot on his trail.

 

The taller male cocked his eyebrows at him and scoffed. "I was trying to ask you what were you glaring at but you just ignored me," he said as Baekhyun glared back.

 

"How could you ignore this handsome face, honey? Anyone would be willing to die just to be graced by this handsome face," he cockily said as he flashed his boyish smile at him.

 

Baekhyun used all his strength and pushed at Chanyeol's chest to make some considerable space between them. "Who said that you're handsome? You look like a croaking frog to me," he smirked and flicked his bangs as he sashayed his way inside the cafeteria which left a gaping Chanyeol with a wounded ego.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun swore that he will strangle Kyungsoo the moment he would see him in class for bailing out on him. Kyungsoo, his best friend, ditched him to have a date with his boyfriend, which happened to be, the major dick's best friend.  
  


He remembers almost giving himself a heart attack when he heard that Kyungsoo and Jongin were in a relationship. And he could also remember breaking down in front of Kyungsoo saying _'Of all people Kyungsoo! You had to choose someone related to that dick! What happened to bros before hoes?!'_.

 

Baekhyun had never been that devastated in his whole life.  
  


It never occurred to Baekhyun that the Park Chanyeol, aka, the major dick, would be his sworn enemy in his college life. It's getting tiring honestly. It is also not helping that almost all of his friends were associated and acquainted with the man's group of friends. How ironic.  
  


Luhan, his cousin from China, were in a relationship with Oh Sehun, Chanyeol's dearest cousin _also_. His Minseok hyung was being buddy buddy with Jongdae, Chanyeol's neighbor. Tao and that Kris guy had taken a fancy to branded clothes and bags while his most treasured Yixing hyung was snatched by that chaebol Junmyeon. Great.

 

He just arrived to their lecture hall and immediately spotted the runt who left him for his lover. If only Kyungsoo was there, it would have been possible to not encounter that eye sore of a giant. With those almond eyes of his which do that weird twitching whenever he laughs, his annoying tall nose, those reddish lips which could rival a girl's red lipstick and lip tint and god, those ears. They're sticking out and proud.  
  


He dropped his bag on the table which Kyungsoo totally ignored, used to Baekhyun's diva and sassy ways—also of his raging fits about Park Chanyeol. He was just waiting for the man to start rumbling about his misfortune.  
  


Baekhyun started to narrate what happened starting from the moment they parted after their class until his very triumphant exit, which to Kyungsoo's delight, was cut short by their professor’s grand entrance. He totally memorized all the things Baekhyun would have said if ever. Ranging from reiterating how Chanyeol is a major dick and a douche, how abnormally tall and how annoying his ears. Same old. Same old.  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t just admit that he was smitten by his so called enemy. _Ugh. So dumb._

 

* * *

 

Their last class was cancelled and their whole class, of course, automatically erupted in joy. Their class, being cancelled, only meant that Baekhyun would be able to go home early and could watch a rerun of his favorite drama, Goblin. Don’t judge him.

 

He and Kyungsoo decided to drop by once again on their lockers to get some important stuff and were just about to finish when there were two figures looming over them. Their lockers were located next to each other so he's not surprised by their presence anymore.

 

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a hug and a hello to him while Chanyeol just leaned on the locker on his left side.

 

"Hey babe," he started. It became natural for Chanyeol to call Baekhyun these endearments and when the latter was in the mood, he would gladly reciprocate the pet names just to humor the taller man. He’s so competitive for his small stature, duh.

 

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled at Chanyeol. "What are you doing here? Did you skip class just to see me?" he cockily added as he narrowed his eyes at him.

 

Chanyeol moved closer towards him and looped an arm around his waist, giving Baekhyun his teeth-rich smile. "Hmm? Maybe. How can I pass a chance to see this lovely face of yours, honey?" He even traced his cheek with the back of his palm for emphasis.

 

Personal space be damned.  He rather has skin ships with Chanyeol rather that someone else. He became familiar with Chanyeol’s touches anyway. Used to being manhandled sometimes, but still had his feisty side.

 

Baekhyun, not backing down from their _fake_ display of affection, tilted his head a little and jutted his lower lip and scrunched his button nose, "Not a chance," he said and winded his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Not forgetting to throw a look at Kyungsoo's and Jongin's direction.

 

The duo was sporting unreadable expressions. One, almost fainting and one almost puking his food from their date. Holy shit.

 

 

 _Their chemistry is real._  
  


 

"Now. Now. Close your mouths lovebirds," Chanyeol said, tightening his hold on his waist and even pulled him closer to his body. He took this chance and rested his head on the man's broad and _surprisingly_ sturdy chest.

 

"What are you two doing?"

 

"What? Aren't we allowed to do this?" Chanyeol answered again, unfazed by Kyungsoo's judging stares as he rubbed, small circles on the shorter's waist, ran a hand on his cheek and tilted his head up to look at him directly in the eyes. That didn't stop there.

 

The major dick decided to level up his game and dipped his head. Their lips only a breadth apart and left a chaste kiss on his lips, his eyes fluttering shut out of reflex. They parted for a split second before the taller dove down again for Baekhyun’s lips, this time, moving their lips in unison.

 

Gasps erupted from their spectators who just got shaved ten years of their lives at the gross display of _fake_ affection. They were also baffled because this was the first time the two crossed the line. Yes, they were used to the two calling each other those sickeningly sweet nicknames out of impulse, but they weren’t ready to see them kiss much less make out in front of them. _Well, it’s high time for them to finally kiss anyway, thought Jongin._

 

 

 

Hmm. That felt nice—the way the taller continued rubbing circles on his waist, the warmth from his hand as it completely occupied his cheek and the soft pressure on his lips caused by Chanyeol's lips.

 

Wait. Hold on there.

 

The soft pressure on his lips caused by _Chanyeol's lips_.

 

 

When the reality dawned on him, he immediately pulled away from the kiss as if burned from the man's touch.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted as he covered a hand to his bruised and slick with saliva lips, gaining some of the loitering students' attention.

 

"Payback time, baby," Chanyeol answered as he winked and gave Baekhyun another kiss on the forehead.

  

* * *

 

Baekhyun almost pulled out his hair as he paced back and forth on his room with a very disinterested Kyungsoo.

 

"What the actual fuck," he muttered as he paced, making himself dizzy and decided to plop down on his bed. Plans of watching a rerun of Goblin long forgotten as his mind reeled back to what happened that afternoon.

 

Ugh. Chanyeol is such a dick. He was sure the moment they started throwing cringe worthy endearments to each other, that they have an unspoken understanding to continue their act in front of the two just to spite them from ditching them and have their own sappy date somewhere.

 

He didn't know it will backfire on him. Right in the face. He couldn't let Chanyeol live with it. He wanted to wipe off that smug look off his face after stealing his first and second kiss. He should've known he had something up his sleeves.

 

"Kyungsoo!" He whined, covering his face with his pillow to hide his blush as he remembered their kiss.

 

He also remembered the way he heard his heartbeat thumping on his eardrums, the way their lips molded perfectly, like two missing puzzle pieces. His senses going haywire as Chanyeol swiped his tongue on his lower lip for entrance and the way their tongues caressed the insides of each other’s mouth. _Holy shit._

 

"What?" He got as a very bored answer.

 

"He stole my first kiss! That was my first kiss, Soo!" He whined more, as if that would turn back time and make the events from earlier vanished into thin air like nothing remotely like a kiss ~~make out session~~ happened between him and Chanyeol.

 

"Uhuh."

 

He sat up abruptly startling Kyungsoo who was busy with his phone, probably sexting his boyfriend.

 

"Why are so nonchalant about it?! Can't you see I'm having a mental breakdown about that kiss?!" He ranted as his face and neck started to take a red color from anger, irritation and embarrassment.

 

Kyungsoo just looked at him dead in the eyes which made him squirm in his position on his bed.

 

"That was just your diva self talking. Get over it. You probably enjoyed it anyway," he said and then gets back to whatever he was doing with his phone.

 

"Hey!" He said in protest. He felt betrayed from Kyungsoo's false _accusations_. "I thought you were on my side," he said as he pouted.

 

"I am. And I'm trying to point out what I unwillingly saw. You and Park could make a good couple."

 

Baekhyun winced as Kyungsoo said the word couple. Never in his life had he imagined and dream of being in a relationship with that major dick. Never.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun went to school the next morning with dark bags under his eyes. He spent his night rolling on his bed till the wee hours of the night. Falling asleep when his digital alarm clock hit three o'clock in the morning. It doesn't help that he has an eight AM class that day.

 

He lazily made his way towards his locker to get his forgotten music sheets. Blame Chanyeol for that.

  
"Hello, beautiful." Deep voice rang from behind him and he perfectly knew who owned that voice.

 

Baekhyun was so used to Chanyeol popping out of nowhere so this should not annoy him but, hello? He lacked sleep and the sole purpose of that is the man himself so it’s not really amusing to be greeted by that person who induced his sleep deprivation. Thank you very much.

 

As usual, he didn't spare him a glance and continued whatever he was doing, too tired and not in the mood to exert energy from retaliating and reprimanding the hard-headed giant.

 

He lingered a little longer along the hallway until he couldn't hear any words from Chanyeol, thinking that he went off from his lack of response and enthusiasm. He cheered internally and mentally patted himself from stirring the giant away from him just like. Easy as pie. He closed his locker when he deemed it was safe to turn around and was about to proceed to his first lecture for that day when he bumped into a hard chest.  


 

  
"Oomph."

 

"Careful," Chanyeol said in his usual deep, husky voice as he held onto his waist and kissed him.  
  


 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

Baekhyun looked lost as their lips parted and only looked at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression.

 

"What?" Chanyeol asked all the while smirking down at the brunette.

 

The latter kept mum and just stared at Chanyeol, energy drained from the lack of sleep and he doesn't want anything to do but go ahead in his class and rest his head on his table. But Chanyeol's chest looked more inviting that time. And warm—as long as Baekhyun could remember. So he did just that.

 

He shoved his face in Chanyeol's chest, which caught the latter off guard, his arm and hands awkwardly dangling in the air. Seriously, screw personal space. He needed to sleep. And he doesn’t care anymore if it’s on the man’s chest, as long as he’s comfortable, he’ll dig it up.

 

"Let me sleep." He said in a hushed tone and slumped all of his weight on the man. _Ahh_ , he’s at ease.

 

"Look what we have here," hoots hollered as their group of friends started piling up and surrounded them, shamelessly ogling the males.

 

"Oh, so Jongin was not lying all along," Kris said as he high fives with Jongin and Sehun.

 

"They totally looked cute together," added Jongdae.

 

"And they could make cute babies together!" squealed a very giddy Tao as he placed his Gucci bag carefully inside his locker.

 

The group fell silent and sent Tao condescending looks, "What?" He innocently asked.

 

Baekhyun has half a mind to yell at them and use his Hapkido skills with their intruding friends, but god no. He can’t detach himself from the warmth that is Park Chanyeol’s chest. Call him hypocrite, but damn, He won’t let a chance like this to pass him. So he let the taller do his fair share as he continued to nuzzle his face on Chanyeol’s chest, smelling his cologne and a hint of aftershave.

 

They all snapped out at Chanyeol's booming voice. "Did you have fun talking about us?" He said as he sent his friends a deadly glare. He was about to chastise them when he heard the soft snores of Baekhyun.

 

 

_Did he just fall asleep on me?_  
  


 

He looked down and confirmed his suspicions when he saw the tranquil and serene look of Baekhyun as he let out cute yelps. What the actual fuck? Did Byun Baekhyun lose his mind? His mind was flooded with many questions and swimming with possible answers to his musing. But he really can’t put two and two together so, a helping hand would be nice?

 

"That was the side effect of having his first and second kiss be stolen. And maybe third," Kyungsoo voiced out as the rest of them suppressed their giggles.

 

 

  
_Oh._

 

The two males ended up not going to class.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up with a start. Carefully fluttering his eyes open as he snuggled deeper in the lavender-scented sheets. He roamed his eyes and saw a spacious room with walls painted white and pitch black furnitures gave the room a complete semblance.

 

_What the fuck? This is not my room._

 

He does not own lavender-scented sheets, his, were strawberry-scented and his room isn’t this suspicious, he mused. The walls in his room were painted with mild yellow, not white and the only furniture in his room was a study table and swivel chair. He doesn't even have couches inside his fairly large room! He racked his brain if he knew someone who owns a room like this, but no one comes to mind.

 

He tried thinking of what happened before he passed out completely. He remembered being sleepy, and then meeting Chanyeol as always, their friends’ bickering and then falling asleep on Chanyeol’s inviting chest. Oh. Did Chanyeol sabotage him? Was his warm, inviting chest just a ploy to get rid of him? Holy shit! That can’t be!

 

He sat up abruptly and tossed the comforter aside. He shrieked when he saw what he was wearing.

 

He was donning nothing but a white shirt that was too big on him and barely passed his mid thighs. He quickly looked for something to cover his lower half when he heard footsteps.

 

"So you're awake?" Chanyeol greeted him.

 

"What did you do to me?!" He frantically fired as he remembered the state he was in, roaming his eyes for possible exits if ever the situation got out of control.

 

"Relax, baby," he calmly said, still sporting a very smug smile which caused his right eye to twitch.

 

"Don't! Make a move. Don't come near me!" He shouted as soon as he saw the taller male made tentative steps towards the side of the bed where he was currently standing. He took steps back and had nowhere to move into as he found himself backed against the wall. The distance between them became lesser.

 

"Really now? You don't have to freak out. I already saw what you were hiding there sweet cheeks," he said as he stood in front of him and roamed his eyes on his whole height, paying more attention to his exposed collarbones.

 

Baekhyun, feeling harassed from being checked out, reached out for the nearest object which happened to be an alarm clock and mindlessly haul it in the giant's direction.  
  


 

  
"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said in a small voice as he kept his head low as he fidget with the hem of Chanyeol's shirt.

 

Okay, to Baekhyun’s defense, he didn’t know that Chanyeol took him home when he fell asleep. There are other possible options for Baekhyun to sleep—like the infirmary or he could have just dropped him off their house. What he didn’t understand is that, of all people, of all his friends (let him get back on this later), and of all places, he had to be taken care of by Chanyeol, his most hated person, and in his flat no less.

 

And who wouldn’t freak out when you found yourself in a stranger’s bedroom with nothing but a shirt, two to three sizes bigger than his usual size? He doesn’t even want to think of other things that happened before that.

 

Chanyeol kept mum and just continued to apply the ice pack on his bruised head.

 

He chanced to look up in the man's general direction and nearly cowered from the intensity of the glare sent his way, making him stay still on the adjacent couch.

 

A pregnant silence enveloped them and the smaller braved himself and came near his victim. He pried the ice pack from his hand and voluntarily applied it for him.

 

He felt suddenly conscious as he sat at the coffee table, just in front of the man. The shirt slightly ridden up so Chanyeol had a good view of his slightly parted thighs.

 

Chanyeol gulped hard. Yes. He saw those thighs a while ago and he could attest that it was a hard and tough task to change him out of his skin tight jeans. Considering that the sight before him was really inviting. Almost testing his manliness as his testosterone level skyrocketed.

 

Chanyeol removed the cardigan he was wearing and covered Baekhyun's exposed thighs. He may hate Baekhyun but he still has some respect for that man, you know.

 

Their bubble of comfortable silence was short-lived as throngs of men piled inside his flat. All of them comically stopped as they confusedly stare at them.

 

Chanyeol wrapped a protective arm around Baekhyun's hips as their friends invited themselves in and occupied the couch, leaving no choice for Baekhyun but to sit on his lap. Chanyeol even hoisted him to transfer him on his lap, too taken aback to even make a move. Baekhyun struggled to hide his red face from the very compromising situation and ended up burying his head on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, “Chanyeol…”

 

* * *

 

Their friends have been teasing them for a whole week now. It didn't help that he felt those weird involuntary thumping of his heart whenever the man was around. He can't also stop the somersaults his stomach is making whenever Chanyeol would kiss him.

 

They had formed a habit of greeting each other with a kiss every chance they get, from the hallways, in front of Baekhyun’s locker, their usual lunch table, name it. And they've initiated a lot of skin ships lately, from back hugging to resting a head on either one’s shoulder, but mostly Baekhyun resting his head on Chanyeol’s inviting chest.

 

The taller gladly welcomed him though, with wide open arms.

 

“Morning, babe,” Chanyeol greeted him and immediately latched himself behind Baekhyun, giving him a back hug.

 

Out of impulse, Baekhyun greeted him back. Already used to Chanyeol’s random flirting. Of course, he doesn’t want to back down from their unspoken nonexistent rivalry. Their delusional minds just made them think that they are doing these things to annoy each other up. Baekhyun tip toed and kissed him back, “Morning, baby.”

 

They even do it without any audience. Holding each other’s hand when they crossed each other’s path, kissed each other when one of them arrived later during lunch and god, they’ve also taken a liking on feeding each other which is completely unnecessary.

 

The complete turn of their actions made their friends to question if they were still enemies. But took it upon themselves to conclude that they were just being unbelievably oblivious. Which is not far-fetched.

 

Well on the two males’ justification, they only do this because of their competitive streak and to irk their friends for always ditching them. God, why were they the only ones who do not have a boyfriend? It’s hard to be a third wheeler you know.

 

 

Cue Baekhyun’s palpitating heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

The day was slow and gloomy as rain heavily poured down. They were sitting in their usual lunch table when the events from last week resurfaced just by starting a very innocent question from Jongdae. If asking if something happened between them was even considered innocent.

 

“He molested me!" He heatedly denied as if the man he was referring too was not with them.

 

"Hey! I didn't do any of those things related to molesting! For your information, I also have those body parts.” He scoffed, leaving no room for Baekhyun to rebut, “As if I would like to touch that body," he proudly finished when the smaller took some time before thinking of a comeback but there’s none.

 

Their whole table went silent after that declaration except for Chanyeol who was still high on his victory from his verbal attack. No one even bothered to bring up the very sensitive topic anymore.

 

 

_As if I would like to touch that body._

 

The statement didn’t sit well on Baekhyun’s stomach. Almost making himself gag over a spoon full of mashed potatoes. He thought back to the events that happened the past few weeks. Baekhyun almost— _almost_ felt quite special. He just so assumed so. Having to get to kiss the Park Chanyeol and all, even thought they hated each other’s guts. He wasn’t even sure how their cat and mouse chase evolved into something quite intimate? Or maybe exclusive?

 

The more he thought of it, the more he got confused. He couldn’t find any right word to describe what they have and what are they doing. It’s a jumbled mess in his mind. And it didn’t help that Chanyeol just proclaimed, that he wouldn’t want to touch him. It’s petty ,but Baekhyun was butt hurt from that statement.

 

Sorry for the misconception, but Baekhyun is not totally dense. He’s a bit slow, but not dense. Or he’s a bit in denial and slow, but not totally dense.

 

 

_Am I not pleasing?_

 

_Did he hate me that much to spite me?_

 

Baekhyun was so relieved when their lunch break was over. He remembered excusing himself first as soon as he finished his serving of strawberry pudding, all eyes on him as he hastily went out of the seemingly suffocating cafeteria.

 

“What happened to him?” Asked a very concerned Junmyeon as the rest of Baekhyun’s friends shared knowing looks.

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head and followed after his friend.

 

Kyungsoo found Baekhyun in their lecture hall, head resting on his folded arms. He has a hunch of what caused his sour mood. He is his best friend after all. He occupied his seat beside Baekhyun’s and started to run his fingers on his scalp. He definitely knew that that gesture could make him calm and was proven right when he heard Baekhyun heaved a contented sigh.

 

The said man propped up his chin on his right hand, eyes somewhat glazed but Kyungsoo didn’t prod any further, just patiently waited for the man to start speaking.

 

“Soo, I’m I not desirable?”

 

 

 

_Oh._

 

He felt sad for Baekhyun as those words left his mouth, making his blood run cold and he immediately smothered him with a warm hug. Funny how those words affected Baekhyun that much. He is a very confident person, always gaining friends from his funny personality and quirks. Let us not get started with his talents, damn—he sure hoarded a lot.  He is also handsome—beautiful even. Chanyeol is dumb enough not to notice those.

 

“You are, Baek. You are more than desirable,” he fondly said. Offering Baekhyun his heart-shaped smile. Guess he needed to teach someone a lesson.

 

* * *

 

There is this constant pang of pain in Baekhyun’s heart as the words repeated like a loop in his mind. His mind over works from thinking of reasons of why he was feeling this foreign twinge, and dismissed it by convincing himself that he is just tired, and sleeps it off. With a lingering thought at the back of his mind, _Chanyeol doesn’t know how to appreciate a true beauty._

 

Baekhyun spent his whole week avoiding Chanyeol. He still joins them on their usual lunch table, but he always made sure to leave earlier than the rest of the group. He also found himself always taking a different route whenever he caught sight of the giant which totally leave him exhausted.

 

He also became a pro at making excuses, turning down invites of some hang out time. He has nothing against the others, but their hang out time will probably mean that the person, who he was trying to get away from, was also there. So, to refrain from making his efforts go in vain, he initiated to do the avoiding.

 

 

Of course, these stunts of Baekhyun didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol. The first thing he observed was the frequent urgency of Baekhyun to leave after lunch. Second, he barely saw Baekhyun lounging in front of his locker. Third, the lack of endearments and skin ships, god, especially the kisses. Fourth, Baekhyun doesn’t spare him a single glance _anymore_. Not for even a millisecond which drove Chanyeol mad.

 

He needed to know what’s happening and what’s going on in Baekhyun’s head. How could Baekhyun resist his charms? Man, that wounded his pride.

 

So when Baekhyun excused himself again after finishing his dessert, he abruptly walked after him and followed him to wherever the small man said he was going.

 

The latter was taking a familiar route towards the library. But before Baekhyun could even enter inside the library premises, he tugged at his arm and dragged him. The task was proven difficult from Baekhyun’s protests and the reluctance of coming with him. Shouting profanities and calling Chanyeol a major dick all the way in front of his next class.

 

“I said, let go of me Park!” he desperately said, lowering down his voice to avoid anymore stink eyes from the passing students.

 

“Can’t. And I don’t want to. Sorry to crush your wishes babe,” he said in a firm voice. Making Baekhyun shiver from the oozing dominance and cold aura, which, if you ask Baekhyun now, dare he say, he wouldn’t mind triggering the onset of Chanyeol’s fury. Better safe than sorry.

 

Baekhyun rubbed his arm as soon as Chanyeol let go of his hold on him. He glared at the giant, “What do you want?”

 

“My daily supply of kisses?” He unabashedly said.

 

Baekhyun scoffed and made an attempt to leave, but Chanyeol quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

 

The smaller looked at their joined hands, liking how the man’s hand could envelop and enclosed his so easily and so naturally. It didn’t go past his senses that there is a nice contrast between his soft and dainty fingers to Chanyeol’s somewhat rough and thick ones. How he wishes to stay like this a little longer.

 

He coughed at the sudden realization, shrugging Chanyeol’s hands off him.

 

“Huh. Go find someone to quench your hormones, dick,” he stomped away. What did Chanyeol think of him? Someone who gives free kisses? Chanyeol is lucky he gets to kiss him. Heck, he even gave him his first kiss albeit unwillingly.

 

Chanyeol quickly catch up with him with his long strides and match up with his steps, “What the hell is your problem Byun?” he snapped, Baekhyun’s bitchy attitude finally took its toll on him. Baekhyun stopped.

 

“What the hell is my problem?” He mockingly said as he stared directly at Chanyeol, slightly craning his neck to do so. “You are my problem.”

 

“What, you have a problem with me being this perfect?”

 

“Huh, I have a problem with you being a major dick!”

 

“Mhmm. What, you’ve taken a fancy to my dick?” He mockingly laughed.

 

Baekhyun scoffed and put a hand on his waist, “Excuse me to blow your ego but, no.”

 

“I’d rather you blow me.”

 

“What the hell? You know what, stop pestering me already!” He finally said, but stopped in his track when the giant said something.

 

“Why are you so unnaturally bitchy? What? Your self-esteem couldn’t handle the fact that I couldn’t appreciate your body? Are you that affected?” He asked and Baekhyun turned towards his direction.

 

“You think I wouldn’t notice that you started avoiding me because of that day? I never knew you were that desperate to be praised by me,” he said, garnering the attention of the students’ who were innocently walking in the hallway.

 

Tears started to brim on Baekhyun’s droopy eyes.  His lips quivering from trying to stop the onset of tears and he fisted his hands to contain his anger. He stayed motionless as Chanyeol continued to ridicule him. Saying things he didn’t even imagine to come out of Chanyeol’s lips even if they hated each other.

 

He took his time admiring Chanyeol’s facial features. His almond eyes of his which do that weird twitching whenever he laughs, but instead of laughing, it’s twitching because of extreme anger (was that disgust and disdain?) his annoying tall nose, those reddish lips which could rival a girl's red lipstick and lip tint and god, those ears. They're sticking out and proud (and reddish from too much anger).

 

Chanyeol is intimidating when he’s reached his breaking point. Baekhyun felt so small from the burning gaze and he just wanted the ground to part and swallow him whole instead of standing unmoving and feeling so weak.

 

“You think I wouldn’t notice that you actually enjoyed the kisses I intentionally gave you, the skin ships? That was all fun and games, Baekhyun. I never knew you would take it by heart,” he finished.

 

Baekhyun choked back a sob, not minding the fact that they are already gathering more attentions at this rate.  Still, he didn’t utter a single word.

 

“Cat got your tongue, babe?” The taller sardonically added.

 

 

Chanyeol sure do know how to push his buttons. He wanted to shout back at him and deny all of his claims. But he can’t. He can’t even utter a single vowel as his mind short-circuited from the blow of Chanyeol’s words. He’s raging with resentment and hate, but he can’t bring himself to shout and lash at Chanyeol. Not when his mind and heart won’t coordinate.

 

It’s funny how his words cut deeper than a knife.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days, there have been no trace or even a shadow of Byun Baekhyun. His friends were starting to get worried from his absence. He’s been missing school and their finals are also fast approaching. They’ve been trying to contact him, but their calls will automatically go to voice mail.

 

Gossips sure spread like a wild fire. The whole university probably knows now about the whole drama. Whispers of Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s name were heard in every direction. Some rumors even circulated about how Baekhyun hated Chanyeol in pretense, just to get the man to bed him. The buzz died down as soon as Chanyeol heard of it and given everybody a warning. No one dares to mess with the Park Chanyeol. Their family owned the school, just a word from Chanyeol and he or she would be expelled immediately.

 

Kyungsoo has also been tight-lipped. Even Jongin couldn’t force an answer from him. Their usual lunch table is unusually quiet and bizarrely tense. Apparently, their friends also witnessed what happened that day.

 

Chanyeol was there, his usual playful personality turned a complete one eighty degree after Baekhyun left him in the corridor. Good for him he didn’t have to suffer so much of the damage.

 

 

There’s only two more days before the school year finally ends and there is still no single sight of Byun Baekhyun. His friends seemed so cool with it and being secretive of his whereabouts. Chanyeol has been meaning to swallow his pride and ask Kyungsoo for Baekhyun’s address, but they are still not on speaking terms after that one punch personally delivered to him by Kyungsoo.

 

Just like that. The school ended Baekhyun-less.

 

* * *

 

A day after the school ended, Chanyeol received an invitation from Junmyeon. Ah, the annual party every after a school year. This is the third time they are celebrating it and Chanyeol has qualms about going. He wanted to pass for now since the reason of his attendance of that party will be probably not going. And he blamed no one but himself for that.

 

He hated how he took the opportunity to poke fun on Baekhyun when he has his guard down. He also hated how he cannot do anything to wipe off those tears. He sincerely regretted everything.

 

The absence of Baekhyun made him realize a thing or two. His friends also have their own contributions. Supplying him with little details and pieces of information about how a total douche he is for not realizing his feelings sooner. And they even took the initiative to prove Chanyeol the probability of him being a major dick with 0.01 level of significance.

 

 

His phone beeped and read the message sent by Junmyeon.

 

From: Kim Junmyeon

     Do come or you will regret it.

 

 

Okay? Is that a threat? How come he knows he’s second-guessing on going to his party? Holy shit. Is Junmyeon some sort of a mind reader now? Chanyeol only shivered in fear. It’s not like every day that he got a threat, especially from Junmyeon.

 

So here he is, thirty minutes after six. He could hear the shouts and cheers from the backyard and immediately proceeded there, used to the ways inside the Kim’s huge house. They are having a barbecue night and a compulsory night swimming. Gee. He’s not in the mood to show off.

 

 

 

The back yard was booming with music fitting for a light summer night, with mini balls floating in the pool and fairy lights decorated the bushes from around the area with some hanging above their heads. Jongin and Tao already started the grill while Kris is busy arranging and mixing some drinks while the rest of them are either arranging the table and putting chips on big bowls. Their annual party is an intimate one, just their group of friends having some chill time after a hectic year.

 

“You came!” Junmyeon happily greeted him, which caught everyone’s attention and  acknowledged his presence.

 

“Of course, wouldn’t want to miss this. Are we?” He said.

 

“At least you used your brain this time around,” Kyungsoo pointedly said to him.

 

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

Right. Chanyeol forgot that there is a hostile air between him and Kyungsoo. He couldn’t blame the man though. After all, he caused his best friend a great pain.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Look who’s here!” Jongdae hollered and immediately ran past him. Tackling whoever it was. He roamed his eyes and did a head count, counting ten of them, eleven, including himself. Then who…

 

“Hey, release your grip on me. I can’t breathe you guys.”

 

 

 

_Baekhyun?_

 

 

 

He was sure that it was Baekhyun. That tinkling laugh was perfectly engraved in his mind and eardrums that is somewhat secondary to his heartbeat.

 

No way. He whipped his head behind him and was surprised to see him standing a few feet away from him. He didn’t change at all. He’s still as lovely as always. His hair was cut short and is now a lighter shade of brown. Their group of friends flocked around him immediately from the long time they haven’t seen the man.

 

He stayed unmoving in his position and just openly stared at Baekhyun, still not believing his eyes. Busy tracing Baekhyun’s face, from his lips (don’t forget that mole just above his right lip), his button nose that scrunched up cutely, to the apple of his cheeks that would always be tinted a shade of pink whenever they kiss, and from his droopy eyes that were staring back at him.

 

Wait. Hold on there.

 

His droopy eyes that were staring back at him.

 

Goddamnit, he was just caught staring at him and he felt embarrassed for being caught, heat automatically spread from his face up to his ear. Shit. He needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

“You should come up and talk to him already,” Jongin said as he occupied the seat next to Chanyeol. They are overlooking the pool, watching as their friends enjoy the coolness the water provided. Throwing a beach ball and splashing water to each other.

 

Chanyeol has his eyes particularly on someone. He wanted to ask him questions, but he doesn’t know how to approach him. _As if Baekhyun would like to even talk to him._

 

It is as if Jongin sensed his doubts and patted his shoulder, “Go give him a bath robe. He’s about to get out of the pool.”

 

And Chanyeol did just that.

 

Baekhyun was surprised when someone hand him a bathrobe and put a towel on his head. He gladly said a ‘thank you’ and immediately wrapped himself with the robe only to be tongue tied when he saw who it was.

 

He just stared and said nothing, making his way towards one of the beach seats. The taller followed him though.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol said awkwardly.

 

“Hello,” he answered back, eyes still avoiding Chanyeol’s expressive ones.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“We’re already talking,” he said, which somehow came out a little harsh.

 

“Uh. I mean, talk about…” Chanyeol carefully said, as if testing the waters.

 

“That’s okay.  Let’s just forget about it,” Baekhyun sharpedly replied, leaving no rooms for any more questions and arguments.

 

“No, no. You don’t get it,” he strongly protested. Gaining the attention of their friends.

 

Baekhyun looked at him this time, waiting for what is Chanyeol up to this time.

 

“Can we go somewhere more private?” the taller hesitantly asked.

 

They found a place, not much secluded but have a safe distance away from their friends, just out of their earshot. They were on the porch, in the makeshift swing courtesy of Jongdae. Chanyeol made Baekhyun sit and preferred to just stand. Not too sure if it was okay to sit and join him on the swing.

 

“About what happened that day—“ Chanyeol shakily started.

 

“I said that’s okay—“

 

“—I didn’t mean any single thing I said,”

 

“—already, let’s just forget about—wait what?! What are you up this time, Chanyeol?“

 

“I’m not up to something this time!” He defensively said as Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I just want to… say sorry for saying all those cruel things to you. I know it is hard to believe, but I really don’t mean everything I said. I was just blinded by desperation and annoyance because you started avoiding me,” he explained.

 

Baekhyun looked at him, his words suddenly not making sense to him. “Did you hate me that much?

 

“What?! No! No! Baek… no. I never hated you,”

 

“You never hated me? Then what made you do those awful things since freshman?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow and intensely bore holes on Chanyeol’s face scoffing when a minute already passed with Chanyeol not uttering a single word.

 

“Huh. Save your sorry, I don’t need it anymore,” he said with a tone of finality to it and proceeded to walk back to the others.

 

Chanyeol is panicking as he heard what Baekhyun said. His thoughts a jumbled mess as he had a problem thinking of the right words to say. He saw Baekhyun walking away again and he racked his brain for any solution to prevent him from taking further steps. He followed after him and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“Please hear me out,” he said as he back hugged Baekhyun. His lips slightly brushing against Baekhyun’s exposed neck and he could feel the latter stiffened in his hold. _God, how he misses doing this to him._

 

“I never hated you,” he started again, gaining courage to continue as he felt Baekhyun rested a hand on his folded arms around his waist.

 

“I only did those just to get your attention.”

 

Baekhyun whipped his head to the left side to get a look of Chanyeol to know if he was making up all of what he said. He almost has his lips on Chanyeol’s closed eyelids from their proximity. “I…”

 

He felt Chanyeol tightened his grip on his waist, “Let me finish, please?”

 

Chanyeol explained how he envied Baekhyun the first time he saw him. How he was used to get all the attention, but when Baekhyun was in the picture, he somehow felt his competitiveness surfacing. That didn’t end there. He also elucidated how Baekhyun got attention because of his bubbly personality while he got attention just because he was famous and because their family owned the school. He envied Baekhyun that much that he always made sure to annoy the hell out of him. Until he was blinded by his envy that he found himself trapped in Baekhyun’s diva and bitchy ways which made him more endearing to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol found himself falling as he made sure to annoy him nonstop. At least that way, he could get his attention.

 

“I wanted your exclusive attention since day one, Baek. The moment you bumped into me when you were in a hurry to meet your friends. You looked cute running back then,” he finished.

 

Baekhyun was silent throughout Chanyeol’s speech. He was nervous; he didn’t know that waiting for Baekhyun’s answer was very unnerving. “Only back then?”

 

He immediately denied and chuckled after, leaving the tenderest of all tenderness of kisses on his neck. “I’m sorry for causing too much trouble.”

 

“You could’ve had just come up to me and confess instead of being a major dick, Chanyeol. You don’t know how much I wanted to strangle you since then,”

 

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” he said, peppering kisses to Baekhyun’s ticklish neck.

 

“And no. Stop peppering me kisses. That won’t get you anywhere,”

 

He loosened his hold on his waist and prepared himself to walk out from the sudden rejection.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? You don’t just turn your back on me after confessing!” Baekhyun shouted and twirled Chanyeol before he tip toed, looped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

“Now take responsibility of my feelings, you dick,”

 

Chanyeol was stunned and it took him seconds to digest what he heard. “Gladly,” he finally responded as he smiled and planted another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips as he lifted him. “I am really convinced that you have taken a fancy on my dick,” he added as an afterthought.

 

“What the fuck, Chanyeol!” 

 

A deep chuckle rumbled in Chanyeol’s chest at Baekhyun’s beet red face—giving him a proper kiss this time as he sat him down. Chanyeol tilted his head to make their kiss deeper. They parted once their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, sharing a wide smile as their noses were still touching.

 

“Go get a room, lovebirds!”

 

* * *

 

_“You missed finals.”_

_“I didn’t. I did home schooling.”_

_“You did?”_

_“Yes. Kyungsoo knew. And I bet even some of the guys knew about it.”_

_“Well, I didn’t.”_

_“I specifically told them not to tell you? He-he-he.”_

_“I hate you!”_

_“You hate me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“I hate you as much as I love you.”_

 

* * *

 

_My heart is a green light, green light for you  
My head is a red light, red light for me_

 

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1271174/1)  
> Welp! I cringed. I didn't expect it to be this long considering the scenes in the story were also rushed :3 Sorry. :(
> 
>  
> 
> [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1427871)  
> [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/coffeeandbeans)


End file.
